Dialog text and character thread limits
=Character and Thread limits= It's been set that you can have as many Original Characters as you want, only THREE Canon Characters and only TWO Techno Organic Characters are allowed per member. You can use your Posting Earnings to purchase additional Techno Organic Characters, however. Each character can only be in FIVE active threads at a time. Once a thread your character is in closes, then you can put him/her into another thread. However, it is encouraged that you try and keep your characters to three threads, using the extra two slots for in case your character is needed unexpectedly in another thread. This will help keep threads moving along more easily. Note that threads in the OOC and The Past boards do not count against your character's total, make sure you keep up with all the other threads your characters are in. *The ONLY exceptions to the thread limit are Optimus Prime and Megatron because of their positions as leaders of the two primary groups; the Autobots and the Decepticons and they will often be called upon in a number of threads to provide input or responses as needed. *'Soundwave' is also exempt from this rule only because of how he does his job and uses his abilities, hacking the entire satellite network simultaneously to observe and record events all over the planet. He also needs to be able to communicate between all of his small companions and his daughter as they are an integral part of his character and function as an information specialist, spy, and communications expert. *'Ratchet' is likewise exempt from the limit as he is the primary medic for the Autobots and will be called upon in a number of threads, especially during or following heavy combat. =Dialogue Symbols= Also, in order to avoid confusion regarding Dialogue symbols, a standardized set seems to be the best route for everyone to use. I included a Sound Effects symbol at the end of the list as well as OOC text symbols. I hope this helps everyone. (Note that ALL Dialogue uses Quotation Marks, this is correct punctuation for any written Dialogue.) 'Standardized Symbols for Dialogue, Sound Effect, OOC, and Location/Timeline Reference Text:' *'"Dialogue text."' for normal dialogue (obviously) *'="Dialogue text."=' for com link dialogue *'<"Dialogue text.">' for secure com link dialogue *'//"Dialogue text."\\' for dialogue between bonded characters (Creation Bond, Spark Bond, Sibling Bond, etc) *'{"Dialogue text."}' for internal thought Dialogue *'~"Dialogue text."~' for dialogue in the Cybertronian language *'+"Dialogue text"+' for dialogue using "radio montage" (which is what Bumblebee uses to communicate) *'Dialogue text.' for characters using any form of sign language instead of speaking verbally. *'''-"Dialogue text."-''' for text messages, emails, and other text based dialogue *'*Text*' for sound effects (*Clank* *Splat* *Crunch* *Boom* etc...) *'(Text)' for Out Of Character text in RP thread posts =Date and Time in threads= Also, we are now requiring that the first post in every thread have a location/timeline point reference centered at the top of a post to give others a reference point within the continuity of the RP threads. You could use standard AM/PM or Military Time reference, whichever you are more comfortable with since most people are familiar with both. The lack of quotation marks plus the fact that these are centered at the top of a post indicates these are not Dialogue. However, to indicate the name of a Thread you are referencing, 'single quote marks' are used to differentiate the capitalized Thread Name from the rest of the text to make it clear to other readers what you mean. The coding to do this is: Code:centerbtext/b/center Make sure you PM the forum Archivist (Leathurkatt) with the Thread Title and Timeline Date of every new thread as they start so it can be logged in the Thread Timeline for the boards to keep everything cohesive! Also, as a side note: For those of you wanting to add color to your character's words, there is a list of [http://www.december.com/html/spec/color.html Named Hexadecimal Color Codes for HTML] you can play with, but be sure to double check that no one is using the color you've picked. All you have to do is ask in the CBox to the right and see if anyone is using that color. If not, it's yours. Category:Information and Guides Category:Rules